A Character Mystery
by A.S Lee
Summary: The Flock is at school I know cliche' but here's the thing-you don't know who the Flock is? Is Max the Narrator, the new girl, or Tara? What about Fang or Iggy? Sort of weird, more inside. Hey give it a try- it might be fun!
1. Part 1

**Hey, so anyone who knows me (through Too Good to be True) I would like to state, that this is only a two part drabble (2 related chapters) that I am only doing cause the idea has been haunting me. Normally for the Record I only work on one fanfic at a time (just easier on my part) this is a special case.**

**Not that anything I just said matters-what I am about to say does;**

_**READ THIS **__**part of my insanely long AN**_

**this story is a character mystery-the Flock is at school (a school I am basing off of my middle school- even though they are in 10th grade) but who is/are the flock? and what role do the other characters play. will be further explained at the end-just don't get mad at me cause its seems like the Flock aren't in here. **

_**Disclaimer-don't own Maximum Ride, sorry JP does. **_

* * *

I looked up from my book as three new students walked into our class. It was the first day of the 10th grade at Kloon Secondary School, and they where coming in an hour and a half late.

The three of them carried them selves strongly, heads held high but they kept glancing around the class, like they expected a ghost to just jump out at them. Not that I doubt that there are dangers lurking in the dark. I glanced over at my brother, Matt silently asking his opinion; he just shrugged, typical.

Ms. Marquard walked over to them at the door, and in her hush-hush miss pris tone started to talked to them.

I strained my ears to hear what was being said. I'm not that social, hence why I was in a corner reading not over gossiping with Tara and the gang.

"Good you made it." Ms. Marquard was saying.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late- younger sibs wanted help getting settled in and my parents needed to be on call." The girl was saying.

Ms. Marquard nodded "That's fine Abby, we haven't started anything yet."

"Thanks." The girl, Abby was gorgeous, she wore a pesaint skirt, and a floral blouse. Her hair was white blond, and long cascading down her back.

"Is there anything I can do to help you get settled, before I call meeting?" Ms. Marquard asked the kids.

"Uh…" One of the boys with a dark gloom hanging around him looked uncertainly at Ms. Marquard. "We aren't with Abby, I'm just dropping Jake Wooser off."

Ms. Marquard gave a small, barely noticeable embarrassed smile. "Sorry, David of course. Abby you can go find a seat." Ms. Marquard dismissed Abby while leading David and the other boy, Jake too her desk.

I knew what was happening there, see Jake is blind and technically my neighbor but we've been friends since we were really little-more like sibling, kind of like Matt and I (who where technically only sibling through the foster care-in the eyes of the government at least.) They were going to discuss his special needs in class-would he need brail text books? Or would he be using audio? What would he use for note, and writing projects? Just the basic stuff that the school board required the teachers to do. Same thing happened last year (our first year here at Kloon).

* * *

_**Max's POV…**_

And then I got a message from Angel.

_Max, something is wrong-we are in trouble._

I jumped up, gave Fang the signal, and ran over to grab Iggy. Startling Ms. Marquard and many of the other kids. I wasn't going to sit around and wait to find out what was wrong.

* * *

**So above I said something about Mystery character thing here's what you need to do- **

**1) Review saying who you think is who-Max might be the Narrator or Abby, Fang might be... oh and you also need to find Iggy (hint he's pretty obvious). **

**2) Check back here when ever I post the second part (should be like next Tuesday-ish) and say if you think you got it right in a review (like from the first reveiw)-this should be pretty obvious. and I will answer you and tell you all just plain out straight forward in a review reply. **

**I know this idea is kind of lame, and the AN is longer than the text, but its been haunting me so I just had to get it off my back.**

_-Thanks A.S Lee_

**PS. If you read this when its complete you can still participate-just you get the answer sooner.**

**PPS. hey I'd love critique reviews too but by no means do you have to go out of you way to do that... just thought I'd let you know.**

**PPPS. Step two will be easiest for you if you put this on alert- for no reason other than you know when I post the second part with the answers.**

_-A_

* * *


	2. Part 2

**And here is part two as promised! I'm not fully satisfied, but I don't think its horrible so let me know what you think.**

* * *

We were running out in the hallway, pushing at the bounds of human speeds.

"Sophia, is something wrong?" Ms. Marquard was calling after us.

We ignored her and pressed forward.

"Do you think we should?" Fang asked, glancing at me.

"No, I don't even know what's wrong-just Angel said."

"Get back here." Ms. Marquard was trying to yell at us without raising her voice, which doesn't give the full effect.

"Max, what is going on?" Iggy hissed at me.

I rolled my eyes, not that Ig would benefit, but I don't think a stupid smack is in order while we might be running for out lives.

"Kids, now." Ms. Marquard was starting towards us-okay I must admit that in wedges and a flurry nylon skirt its not right to call it_ running_ but you get the idea.

_Angel, what's the deal?_

I asked, hoping everyone was okay.

_Just meet us out in the circle, I saw Flyboys. Nudge and Gas are already here. _

"Angel saw Flyboys."

"Great." Fang sounded put out, I think he was liking playing normal-okay well he wasn't strictly average, call Fang super popular Matt, who just happens to be anti social, apparently emo. Don't ask me, ask the girls who assign stereotypic label. I for example am known as the prep greel nerd (I think, as mentioned earlier I spend most of my time in corners with books-or taking notes, doing class work etc.)

"Why didn't I here them?" Iggy started to run a bit faster.

"Maybe they didn't fly." We rounded the last corner, before bursting out the door, and into the circle where everyone else was.

"Matt, Sophia, Jake-I am responsible for you, get back here!" Ms. Marquard was still calling after us.

"SORRY!" I called back to her, before turning my attention to the flock.

"You could of at least gone to the restroom." The Gasman commented.

"Yatta. Yatta." I shook my head at him. "Report."

"Look around you." Angel pointed to the tree line at the edge of the parking lot-where we normally would take off (flying) for home.

Proceeding out of the tree line I saw lines and lines of Flyboys, as far as the eye could see. I studied them closely for a minute, looking for some missing detail. And then I saw it, almost literally staring me in the face every stinking single one of them had a gun, and we were staring right down the barrels.

"Oh shoot. How did you see them?"

"My class was out here, over on the soccer field, by the elementary. You know on the other side of the building, and I just noticed them. They are surrounding us." Angel explained carefully, but I noticed she was trying to crane her neck around me.

This could be pretty ugly, I only hope no one gets hurt. Like hello we are at one of the highest regarded schools in the city, okay country. We just became responsible for a bunch of kids ranging from kindergarten to seniors. Oh the joys of being me!

"Did anyone else see?" I asked.

"No..." Angel said, side tract still trying to look around me. "Max, does your teacher have long dirty blond hair, really flat, really thin, wearing wedges and flurry lacy clothes. Oh and would she be upset

with you for some reason."

"Yeah, why?"

"Guess."

"Angel our lives, and probably the lives of the student body are in my, our hands; do you think I have time for guessing?"

Angel grinned slightly while rolling her eyes (guess what a freaky slightly moral impaired mind reading six/seven/eight year old in a school with a bunch other kids gets you? An Angel with attitude.) "Well she is standing behind you with her hands on her hips, you know like you do when you are trying to tell Iggy and Gazzy not to blow something up."

Nudge, the Gasman, ans Angel giggle, while Fang, Iggy and I froze, barely daring to move.

"Told you, you should have gone to the restroom, at least."

"Sophia! Jake! Matt! Tell me what is going on this instant, and how you know these elementary kids." She sounded mad, like she did last year when Brinn, and Robert hacked into her computer, and stole most of her data, and then showed all the _privet_ stuff to the class via power point. Though I must admit, this time she had a VERY good reason to be upset, just not with us we a trying to help, I swear. h

"Uhg" I slowly cautiously turned one my heal. "Hi." I smiled a little.

"Sophia." Ms. Marquard stared a stare worth staring, and that means something if you happen to be staring down at me. Who knows maybe school has taught me some respect?

"Ms. Marquard."

"Would you like to explain?"

"No."

"That wasn't a question."

"Really, cause it sure sounded like one to me."

"I don't think you are in a position to smart mouth me. I could get you suspended."

Angel grinned before adding "if not expelled."

I looked down at her and shook my head, now was not the time to show off.

"Yeah, well you do that." Iggy said, he didn't like school that much he was always treated like he was disabled, something thats not a good idea to do, oh well Jake was obedient enough.

"Jake, maybe you would be so kind as to..."

"Fat chance lady." I gave Ig my death stare, not that he'd notice, but again I don't think its a good idea to be giving out stupid smacks at the moment.

"Jake!"

"Ig." Fang hissed, almost as if he'd read my mind.

"Please go to the office all of you." Ms. Marquard said having lost her patience with us, I don't blame her personally.

"Sorry, we are kind of busy." I said before turning my back on her. "Angel would you mind maybe helping, using mind control is okay right now."

"Nah, she needs a wake up call. Just ignore her Max." Angel shrugged. "But you know what, you do need to figure out what we want to do with the Flyboys. They are getting closer."

Good point, Ms. Marquard is the least of my problems.

"Want to AU?" Gazzy suggested.

"Kids I think you should all get back to you classes, Sophia, Jake, Matt come with me." Ms. Marquard continued to try and take control of the situation, with no prevail of course. Sometimes I feel sorry for the poor human adults.

"No, we can't leave Kloon to their mercy, the people here have families." Nudge answered for me. "Maybe we could get everyone to help us fight them? No, then they might get hurt, cause like they aren't as strong as us, and aren't trained to fight."

"What are you going on about." Ms. Marquard again. "Who's mercy? What fight? No one is in danger here, just get back to class please. Let's quit playing games now..." Max just ignore her, she is going to live if you don't turn around and mouth her off. Max you do not need to smart mouth the teacher, its much easier to just ignore her.

"Max are we going to die now?" Angel asked. "Or will Itex finally get us, capture us for good?"

"Sweetheart, what are you talking about?" Ms. Marquard this is not your place to step in. "Sophia, what is she talking about, you can't possibly let these kids pretend they are in mortal danger her at school."

Actually that the problem-we are at school where more people than us are in mortal danger. I knew this was a bad idea last year when we came here, we can't just turn out back like this. I used to be nervous if we weren't in danger for more that two days, now I am nervous if I have a big paper. The mistakes I have made make me sick.

"Ig, do you happen to have any ammo on you?" I asked, hoping he disobeyed me and the schools many signs saying no weapons on school property (not that Iggy would pay any attention to those anyways).

He grinned, good.

"How much?"

"Uh I have enough for five or six blast, Gazzy probably has four or five more."

"So nine to eleven blast. Will that me enough?"

Gazzy shook his head. "No, maybe to take out the first row of them, but there look like there are like whole army ranks of Flyboys out there. Not to mention I kept my bombs in my pack, in my locker."

"Same here." Iggy clenched his fist. "Plus if we drop bombs and don't knock most of them out, or have more they are going to start using those guns."

"What guns? What bombs? You can be expelled just for joking about that you know, not to mention this charade you are putting on. Kids now listen to me..." Ms. Marquard please leave this to the experts.

"Fang, do you remember how we chose Kloon?" I asked, an idea forming in my head.

"Yeah, we asked the blog."

"And aren't there a decent number of bloggers here?"

"Uh-huh."

"And don't we use the computer in most classes, especially chemistry? And don't most kids keep their e-mails up during class?"

"Yeah..."

"And don't you have your laptop with you?"

"Always."

"So update you blog... say its urgent all Kloon kids need to help. We need them to help get us Bismuth and other chemicals-ask Iggy and Gazzy as to what..."

"Niterogen, and Nitrate, and..." Gazzy interrupted before I shushed him.

"And we need help getting everyone on lock down, in the gyms, auditorium, inner rooms. No windows. You know so no one gets hit by stray bullets. Oh and tell them no one comes out side, and no one Fang for goodness sake get typing already, the Flyboys are getting totally to close for comfort. Okay admittedly just within existence it too close, but you know what I mean."

"Kids?" Ms. Marquard asked, this time more scared than angry at us.

I watched Fang get started on his laptop, then turned my attention back to Ms. Marquard. "Yes?"

"Sophia you are serious aren't you?"

"What was your first clue?" I need to learn how to be polite when not pretending don't I? "Yeah we are, and its Max by the way."

"Is the school really in danger?" she dared to ask.

"Jean, I am afraid it is. Look if our plan works everyone will be fine-just try to stay out of the way." I just passed the name barrier, I'm more of a first name kind of gal.

"Your parents, Sophia I am responsible for you now, the school is responsible for you now. Think about what you parents would think if you got hurt. You should go in on lock down with the rest of the kids."

"Max, and we don't have parents." I started to wiggle my wing out a little just so my teacher could see it. "You might be familiar with James Patterson, well he wasn't just making us up."

"And I am going to guess that that's Ozymandias?" she pointed at Fang.

"No, different flock, different Max. Does Maximum Ride ring a bell, as in the book series? Angel Experiment, Schools out...?"

"Oh." she was just shaking her head. "My life just got fed up didn't it?" Never heard a teacher use that language before.

"Sorry." No seriously I am.

"It's done Max." Fang told me.

"Great, guys get ready."

* * *

Now I know you want to know all of the wonderful details about the battle bust let me tell you it would be way to fun to read for you to really get an idea about how bas it really was. Jean Marquard did help us get the school on lock down, and those kids from Fang's blog did pay up in chemicals, meaning Iggy and Gazzy made mass bombs.

Basically the Flyboys went boom-at least in the end. Getting them to go boom did injure a couple of us cough Fang cough don't worry not that badly, just a few bullet holes. He's recovering.

As for Ms. Marquard, she has sworn into secrecy, and most of Kloon elementary thinks that the lock down was just a drill- with sound track playing out 's the schools announcement system. We can't forget Fang's groupies though, they, well let's just say they are trying to figure out which of the peers we were and/or are. Actually some of them have gotten pretty darn close.

* * *

**So there you go, my 2 part drabble is don**e. **I would like to thank my middle school teacher Ms. Marquard, yes she is a real person, and by the way she is awesome (even if Max doesn't aprove of wedges and skirts**)**. Uh well please review, even if its just telling me how to make this better, I will make changes if you think it would make the story better-so feel free!**


End file.
